1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to arrangement for adjusting the orientation of a blade housing which is suspended on the underside of a rider type mower.
2. The Prior Art
The use of a mower suspended in non-ground engaging relationship beneath the frame of a tractor or a rider type lawn mower is well known. In such arrangements the mower includes a housing for the mower's blade(s), the housing being linked to the frame of the vehicle. Such linkage typically is adjustable so that the height of the blade relative to the underlying terrain can be set selectively in order to achieve the desired cut.
An important consideration in obtaining proper cutting of vegetation over which the mower moves is that the blade-supporting housing be leveled so that the blade's cutting path is of uniform height from front to rear and from side to side. Known implements having means for orienting the blade housing so that it is appropriately suspended over the ground typically require tools for making adjustments in the housing's orientation. Additionally, the adjustment process often is complex and physically demanding whereby it is difficult, if not impossible, for many users to adjust the housing's orientation relative to the ground.